Super smash bros survivor
by pichuplayer
Summary: 60 characters enter one will win both from the game and not hosting? Master hand of course sorry for bad summery
1. Chapter 1

Super smash bros survivor

Master hand: welcome one and all to super smash bros Survivor 6 boats carry 10 people to a survival challenge that's right 60 people from 5 companies will compete. There will be 6 tribes the north south east west southeast and northwest tribes. There will be tribal switches every 5 eliminations there will be reward and immunity challenges except for the first day the tribe who gets last will have to eliminate one of their own.

**The North Tribe: Leader Mario Rob Wolf Lucas Gannon Pit Tails Pokemon trainer Fox and Mewtwo**

**The south tribe: Leader Link Jigglypuff Sonic Meta knight (MK) King DDD Dark pit Olimar Falco and Roy**

**The East tribe: Leader Samus Zelda Peach Mr. G and W Wario Kirby Yoshi Ness Toon link and Pac-man**

**The West tribe: Leader Snake Pikachu Pichu Mega man Ice climbers Duck Hunt Shadow Bowser Diddy Kong and Marth**

**The Southeast tribe: Leader Lucario Zero Knuckles Zero suit samus Shiek Greninja Lucina ike DK and **

**The northwest tribe: Leader Minda Charizard Waddle dee Waddle doo Palutena Little Mac Robin and Shulk**

Master hand: The first challenge is a simple fight tribes will select one person to fight in a 4 stock brawl the one who gets last will eliminate one of their own let the first challenge begin

Snake: I choose Marth

Mario: Tails

Link: Falco

Minda:

Lucario: Shiek

Samus: Pac-man

**3…2…..1! Go!**

Marth instantly charged at Shiek and tails to Pac-man while Falco dealt with after what seemed like hours everyone had one stock and 120% Marth swiped Tails and eliminated him then Falco took out and shiek took out Pac-man Falco snuck up on Shiek and defeated her then Marth beat falco with a side smash

Master hand: North tribe join me for tribal counsel

**Tribal counsel**

Mater hand: hello survivors you have lost and now must eliminate someone ROB can you write

Rob: No

Then choose a bobble head: said Master hand

Mario went up to vote

Mewtwo went up to vote

Tails went up to Vote

Fox went up to Vote

Pit went up to vote

Wolf went up to vote

Gannon went up to vote

Lucas went up to vote

Pokemon trainer went up to vote

Rob put a bobble head in the urn

Master hand: Now if you get more votes than anyone else you will be asked to leave

Bobble head: Wolf Vote 1: tails Vote 2: Tails Vote 3: Tails Vote 4: Tails Vote 5: Wolf Vote 6: tails Vote 7: Wolf Vote 8: Tails Vote 9: Tails

Tails you are the first one to be eliminated from Super smash bros survivor you must leave now

**Thanks for reading sorry tails fans but he is gone sorry for no reward challenge there will be one next time tell me who you are rooting for and ideas for challenges. This is my first story after all This is pichuplayer singing out see you guys next time**


	2. Chapter 2: Fear factor and suggestions

Super smash bros survivor ch.2

**North Tribe**

The remaining nine players went back to camp some happy one relieved some upset

Well that's that said Wolf

Mario: he did not deserve it

Lucas: well he sucked he was never going to make it far

Maybe

**South tribe**

Well that went well said Link

Jig puff jigglypuff

King DDD: you are aware that we cannot understand you right?

Jigglypuff frowned but understood

It's ok jiggs you'll make it said Sonic

Falco: let's hope so

**Reward Challenge**

Master hand: hello survivors as you may or may not see last night Tails was eliminated

Sonic frowned

Master Hand: anyway the reward this time is a feast for first and second place and how will you do this is one of you will step up and compete in a game of fear factor

Snake: Mega man

Mario: Gannon

Link: MK

Lucario: Zero

Minda: I'll go

Samus: I'll go also

Master hand: the rest of you will go back to camp and will be called again to see the results

**Results:**

**1****st****: Minda**

**2****nd****: Megaman**

**3****rd****: Mk**

**4****th****: Zero**

**5****th****: Gannon**

**6****th****: Samus**

**For people that wanted to see the challenge will not get to see for it would of take about 4 chapters to write judge the characters and fears**

Master hand: East tribe join me for tribal counsel

**Tribal counsel**

Master hand: Hello survivors you will have to eliminate one of your own tonight Samus how do you feel

Samus: terrible knowing I let them all down

Master hand: Pac-man G and W can you write?

Both: yes

Master hand: you may vote now

Samus went to vote

Sorry

Pac-man went to vote

Mr.G and W went to vote

Peach went to vote

Yoshi went up to vote

Kirby went to vote

Ness went to vote

Toon link went to vote

Wario went to vote

Bye bye stupid

Master hand: If you get the most votes you will bring me your torch

First vote: Peach Second vote: Peach third vote: Peach fourth Vote: Wario fifth Vote: Peach sixth vote: peach seventh vote: peach eighth vote: peach Ninth vote: Peach

With a 9-1 vote peach please bring me your torch

Peach brought her torch which Master hand snuffled and went into the darkness

You may have only lost 1 but keep losing and your members and morals will dwindle over time good bye survivors: said Master Hand

Well I was the second eliminated at least I beat that dumb fox thing good luck everyone except Wario: said Peach in an overview

**Yes I know I did not have a immunity challenge but in the next chapter I will have both sorry for the short chapter but I did not have enough time I will try to do this daily and sorry peach fans but everyone please send challenges that I could do through reviews and tell me if I should the following:**

**Resurrect one person who has been eliminated**

**Team names besides the ones I have or stick with them**

**Have challenges where to tribes team up in pairs against the others and the pair that gets last will both lose a players**

**Tell me please this could shake things up**


	3. Chapter 3: dead weights and rivals

Super smash bros survivor ch.3

**East tribe**

Well that was easy: said Kirby

Samus: to you

What's that supposed to mean she was a friend but better her than you or me: said Kirby

Yoshi: can we not have peace

Apparently so: said Pac-man

**West Tribe**

Megaman: sucks that we cannot understand the pokemon

Pikachu tagged Pichu when he said that

Snake: that's their one fault other than that no

EVERYONE PLEASE REPORT TO THE CENTER OF THE ISLAND

Megaman: challenge time

**Reward challenge**

Master hand: hello survivors as you may or may not see last night peach was eliminated

Mario was hurt by this news

Master hand: anyway today's reward is a trampoline

Many cheered

Master hand: how you will get this is to race leaders pick one person

After a bit the people picked were: Mario Lucario Pichu Yoshi Minda and sonic would race

**3….2….1….Go!**

Right after Go was said Sonic ran far ahead he was in the lead but at the end he tripped and Pichu used Quick attack to pass sonic and won the score board was:

**1****st****: Pichu**

**2****nd****: Sonic**

**3****rd****: Lucario**

**4****th****: Yoshi**

**5****th****: Mario**

**6****th****: Minda**

Master hand: West tribe gets the trampoline

**West tribe**

The pokemon Duck hunt and Diddy kong were playing on the trampoline

Snake: that was fail for sonic

Bowser: yeah what a dope

**South east tribe**

Lucario watched his tribe from a tree

Greninja: so who you going to turn them against

Lucario: Zero or Knuckles

That will make them mad

So?

They will know of our plan

Maybe but not in a long time

**Immunity challenge**

Master hand: Today's challenge is a light weight brawl

Snake: Pikachu

Minda: waddle dee

Samus: Mr.G and W

Master Hand: Lucario you are immune because you have no lightweights

Link: jigglypuff

Master hand: you all have 1 stock GO!

Pichu charged a skull bash and owned waddle dee

Fox: well that was quick

Master hand: northwest tribe to tribal council with you

**Tribal Council**

Master hand: let's get this over with you may vote

Everyone voted quickly to avoid an annoyed Master hand

Bobble head vote: Waddle dee first vote: Waddle Dee second Vote: Waddle …

Waddle Dee had gotten up after that knowing his loss

Master hand: sorry waddle

I hate everyone: said Waddle Dee in an overview


	4. Chapter 4 tricky

Super smash bros survivor ch.4

**Northeast tribe**

With the elimination people went back sober

Waddle Doo: he could of made it so far but we had to vote him huh

Minda: he was a good competitor but he was stopped short

Waddle Doo: there goes my plan

: what?

Waddle Doo: nothing

**East tribe**

Samus: we need to win something

Zelda: relax we only lost Peach and no one important

Samus: that weakens our alliance

Zelda: maybe but-

WE WILL GO OUT AT THIS RATE

True…..

**Reward challenge**

Master hand: hello survivors as you may or may not see Waddle Dee was eliminated last night

This time the reward is flint and tinder in case you do not have a fire

How you will get this is by the spooderman challenge

Spooderman: hello you will eat big meks

Master hand: You will eat big meks until you can eat no more

The competitors are: Kirby DK charizard Pikachu King DDD and Lucas

End results: 1st:Kirby

2nd:King DDD

3rd: Pikachu

4th: Charizard

5th: DK

6th: Lucas

Master hand: The east tribes wins the reward

**West tribe**

Well that was a glutton challenge: said Megaman

Popo: yeah but where's Pikachu

Nana: There

Pikachu was napping after eating all the beg meks

Nana: we have a lot of food maybe we should have a feast

Snake: a small feast but yes after the challenge though

Popo: Good enough

**Immunity Challenge**

Master hand: hello survivors the challenge today is the "I hate you challenge" because I am lazy today whoever tribe I like the least is tribal counsel the tribe that will come with me is…. The southeast tribe

**Tribal Counsel **

The south east tribe approached Master hand

Master Hand: you may vote now

Lucario went up to vote

Zero went up to vote

Knuckles went up to vote

ZSS went up to vote

DK went up to vote

Greninja went up to vote

Shiek went up to vote

went up to vote

Ike went up to vote

Lucina went up to vote

Master hand: the one with the most votes will leave

First vote: Second vote: third vote:

It went on and on the only votes besides was Ike

Master Hand: the player leaving is with a 9-1 vote is please hand me your torch

gave him the torch and walked out

** : well I lost but I could of won on a different tribe but Lucario is tricky he must not win get him out guys**


	5. Chapter 5: logs and doubt

**South east tribe**

Lucina: Dr. Mario is out already

Greninja: he had to go sometime

Zero: but why now

Not another fight Knuckles muttered

Lucario: ignore them if so I will get some food

**North tribe**

Mario: god we suck

Fox: we are not that bad

Mario: still we could do better

Fox: still bu-

Mewtwo lifts them both into the air

Mewtwo: quiet please

Gannon: yeah you guys even if you both suck don't be mad about it

Mario: shut up

**Reward challenge**

Master hand: hello everyone as you may or may not see last night was eliminated

Master hand: today's challenge will be both reward and immunity

The prize will be….. A boat ride to a different island

The challenge will be to carry a log up a cliff if you fall you will go back to start first one up wins

The people selected to sit out was duck hunt

3…2…1…Go!

The heavy weights and mewtwo were going up faster than the rest but mewtwo teleported up then bowser and DK crossed last place was

Master hand: south east tribe will join me for tribal counsel

**Tribal Counsel**

Master hand: hello everyone now get to the voting

After everyone went up to vote Master hand said the votes

Master Hand: the first 5 votes are Waddle doo then 3 votes shulk one vote little mac but with five votes Waddle doo you are eliminated

Waddle doo: Damn it

Waddle doo brought Master hand his torch and then stomped away

**Waddle doo:… eliminate he suck major butts**


	6. Chapter 6: the first tribal switch

Super smash bros survivor ch.6

**Northwest tribe**

Little Mac: we lost two people we suck

: yeah but they were both terrible

Shulk: we lose again you might go since you brought up terrible

What?

: you lost us the challenge by a minute you suck

: Waddle doo did not do much better

Still he has stubby arms and he did better than you pipsqueak

: says the fat alligator that loses to apes

: Shut up

storms off

: he is so gone

**West Tribe**

Shadow: well this great we have not lost a single challenge

Bowser: yeah but we could still go out

Yeah

Snake: who should we eliminated if we go out

Bowser: one of the ice climbers they are useless without each other

Shadow: I guess but which one

Diddy walks over

Diddy: Nana she is complete garbage

Bowser: why?

Diddy: what do you think?

Snake: that is sexist she's an orphan you know

Diddy: how do you know?

Bowser: Pikachu

Megaman: say why can't Pikachu speak anyway he spoke before we came here

Snake: so it would not be werid but he will speak on day 7

Megaman: that's random

**Tribal switch**

Master hand: hello survivors last night Waddle doo was eliminated today you will take out two of your members and two others from a different tribe will replace them please pick the two

Snake: shadow and popo

Mario: wolf and pokemon trainer

Link: Jigglypuff MK

Samus: Zelda Wario

Lucario: Zero suit samus and DK

Minda: Charizard and

Master hand: in the order Mario Link Minda Snake Lucario Samus pick two people

Mario: Charizard and Zero suit samus

Link: Shadow and Zelda

Minda: MK and Wolf

Snake: Pokemon trainer and DK

Lucario: Wario and Popo

Master hand: that means K. Rool and Jigglypuff will join Samus get used to your new members they might be useful in challenges

**Southeast Tribe**

Lucario goes into a tree the second they get into camp Greninja follows

Greninja: why haven't you turned the others against Knuckles

Lucario: in time I will just wait

Greninja: by the way why Wario?

Lucario: he will go out the second we go to tribal council I will need some time

Greninja: so he is a distraction

Lucario: yes

**Immunity challenge**

Master hand: Hello survivors there will be no reward Challenge due to the tribal switch

Today's challenge is a five question quiz

_After the quiz_

Master hand: North Tribe Join me for tribal council

**Tribal Council**

Master hand: You may all vote

**At the end**

Master Hand: it looks like Charizard is eliminated

Charizard in an overview: I hate them all they should all die I will hate them if any of them win


End file.
